


Wicked Passions

by James_Stryker



Series: Erotic Valentine's Day Series [7]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Stryker/pseuds/James_Stryker
Summary: Story #7 in the erotic Valentine's Day series, Mal gives Ben a surprise of his life on Valentine’s Day when Audrey joins them in a threesome.





	

“Mal, where are we going? I can’t see a thing.” Ben said as Mal led him down the halls of Auradon Prep.

“I’m not telling you.” Mal said.

“Why? Can I take this blindfold off?” Ben asked.

“Nope. You’ll ruin the surprise.” Mal said as she continued to walk down the hall with Ben.

It was Valentine’s Day in Auradon and Mal and Ben had just gotten back from a Valentine’s Day party that Evie and Lonnie threw. She loved Ben so much that she would do anything for him and that is to surprise him with a threesome. She hasn’t talked to him about wanting to add another girl to join them and she was up to try something new. The thought of watching another girl sucking his 9 inch cock bothered her for a bit, but she would be intrigued from seeing that. The two entered the room where there were candles around that were dimly lit. The purple-haired teen led Ben to the bed and removed his blue and yellow varsity jacket and sit it down on the chair.

“Mal, can I take this blindfold off?” Ben asked, feeling Mal’s hands fumbling with the buttons on his blue poplin shirt.

“Nope. Don’t take the blindfold off.” Mal said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt. Mal opened Ben’s shirt, revealing his toned body, leaning down to kiss his chest, making him moan softly. Mal kept kissing Ben’s chest, using her tongue to tease his nipples while moving her hand down to his crotch, palming his member through the fabric of his slim white cotton pants. 

“God, Mal. You’re being wicked.” Ben moaned, smirking.

Mal grinned as she continued to massage his cock. She began to feel her handsome boyfriend’s cock getting hard through the fabric of his pants. She stopped for a bit and removed his shirt, then pushed him down on the king-size bed and removed his black Oxfords from off of his feet and his black socks as well. After taking off his shoes and socks Mal stood in front of Ben and begin to take off her black leather biker jacket, throwing it across the room. The purple-haired teen removed her purple python ankle-booties from off of her feet and reached back to pull the zipper down on her violet and black femme dress, letting it drop to the floor. She was now standing in her purple lacy bra and matching panties.

“Mal, can I take the blindfold off? I want to see what you’re….” Ben said until he was cut off by Mal’s lips crashing on his lips.

Mal straddled Ben’s lap, with her lips lightly pressed against his. Their kiss started off slow at first, then Mal started to deepen the kiss with passion and excitement. With Mal’s lower lip between Ben’s lips, Ben lightly swept the tip of his tongue over her lower lip, begging her for entrance. Mal parts her lips, granting Ben access as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, placing it above her tongue, tagging it lightly and retreats back, inviting Mal to make the next move. Mal ran her fingers through Ben’s short brown hair while trying to dominate Ben’s mouth. Their tongues dueled with each other for a bit until Ben pins his tongue against Mal’s, dominating her mouth. That passionate kiss from Ben made Mal’s insides melt.

Mal breaks the kiss and pushed Ben down on the bed and pulled out two red scarves from underneath the bed, taking the handsome king’s wrist and tying it to the bed.

“Whoa!” Ben yelped, feeling Mal tying his wrists tightly. “Babe…”

“Shhh. Just let me take good care of you.” Mal said in a seductive tone. “Just hold still for your wicked, wicked girl.”

Mal climbed off of Ben’s lap, undoing his belt and pulled his pants down along with his dark blue boxers. The purple-haired teen licked her lips from the sight of her prince’s throbbing hard-on. Not wasting any time, Mal took Ben’s cock in her hand and licked around the tip of his cock, making Ben shiver in delight. She ran her cold, wet tongue up and down his shaft and engulfed his member, bobbing her head up and down while moving her hand down to his balls to gently massage and caress them with Ben moaning like crazy.

“Oh, God….fuck….Mal….” Ben moaned.

Mal swirled her teasing and talented tongue around the tip of Ben’s cock, licking his pre-cum that was leaking from out of him. Mal stopped blowing Ben for a bit and walked over to the side of the bed to kiss him on the lips.

“Mal, why did you stop?” Ben asked.

“I don’t want you to cum just yet. There’s something that I have to get real quick. I’ll be right back. I promise.” Mal said as she walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside. 

Ben waited for Mal while he was still blindfolded and tied to the bed completely naked. He waited for a few moments until Mal stepped out of the bathroom, but she wasn’t alone. She was holding another person’s hand. It was another girl who was in her cute pink and baby blue silk bra and matching panties. The other girl had a slender figure, she also had light-brown skin, long brown hair and brown eyes. As Mal made her way over to the chair to sit down, the other girl climbed on top of the bed and straddled Ben’s lap, leaning down to capture his lips with hers. Mal watched as the other girl starts grinding on Ben’s lap, feeling his hardness poking against her core. During the heated makeout session, Ben began to notice the enchanting scent of lavender and rose petals on the other girl, realizing that the other girl smells like strawberries, which is Mal’s strawberry scented perfume.

“Mal?” Ben asked. “What is this?”

“It’s your surprise, Benjamin.” The other girl said.

“Benjamin? What the….” Ben asked as the other girl removed the blindfold from off of his face. His eyes widened in shock from seeing who the other girl is.

The other girl was revealed to be his ex-girlfriend Audrey.

“Audrey! Wha…what the hell are you doing here? Why did you kiss me? Mal!” Ben exclaimed.

“Relax, Benjamin. I’m part of the surprise. I guess Mal didn’t tell you what’s going on.” Audrey said.

“No, she didn’t. But I believe that this is the right time for her to explain to me why you’re here.” Ben said, glaring at Mal.

“Well, I spoke to Audrey at the party while you were talking to Chad, Doug, Jay and Carlos and I’ve explained to her that I wanted to surprise you on Valentine’s Day. I’ve explained to her how much I love Ben and that I really wanted to do this for him. Not to mention that Audrey and Jay are dating and she said to me that this is a one-time thing. So, she agreed.” Mal explained.

“Is Jay okay with this?” Ben asked.

“I’ve talked to Jay about it. He said he’s okay with it. He thought the idea of me and Mal making out in front of you seemed hot. He got a little jealous at the thought of me having a threesome with you and Mal.” Audrey said as Mal got up from the chair and walked over to the bed.

As she made her way over to the bed, Mal wrapped her arms around the beautiful princess’ waist and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips while Ben watches. Audrey kissed Mal back and moved her hand down to her pussy, rubbing her through the fabric of her panties while Mal moved her hand up to her bra-covered breasts and massaged them. The beautiful princess leaned back into Mal, moaning into the kiss as she unhooked her bra from the front, letting it drop to the bed and revealed her bare breasts with perfect brown nipples and rolled them between her fingers.

“Oh, my God…..” Ben moaned internally from the hot sight. He gently bit his lip while watching the hot show that’s going on between his girlfriend and his ex-girlfriend.

Audrey was enjoying the way how Mal played with her nipples. She slipped her hand inside the purple-haired girl’s panties and rubbed her hairless pussy, sending waves throughout her whole body. Mal bit her lip and moaned softly as Audrey rubbed her sensitive clit in a circular motion. Audrey gave Mal a seductive smirk, slipping her middle finger inside her moist heat, pumping in and out nice and slow before adding her index finger inside that wet pink hole of hers. She eased her fingers from out of Mal and brought them up to her soft, pouty lips, stuck her tongue out and licked her juices clean off of her fingers, savoring the taste of the wicked villain kid.

“Enjoying how I taste? How wicked of you.” Mal smirked as she took Audrey’s finger and start to lick it as well, meeting Audrey’s tongue. The daughter of Maleficent and the daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip kissed passionately while they continued to lick Mal’s sweet juices from off of her finger. Mal breaks the kiss and looked over at Ben, then back to Audrey.

“I bet you want to watch me lick Audrey’s pussy. Don’t you?” Mal asked.

“God, Mal. You’re being such a tease. Just let me join you two.” Ben said.

“Not yet.” Mal smirked and looked down at Ben’s erect and throbbing manhood. “Looks like Ben Jr. wants to play with me and Audrey.”

“Ben Jr. Seriously?” Ben whined.

“No whining. Or you won’t get any from us.” Audrey said, pointing at Ben.

The beautiful princess laid down on the bed as Mal climbed on top of her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips and kissed down her neck while looking at Ben, who was still tied to the bed. Ben watched as Mal began to lick Audrey’s nipples. Audrey moaned louder as Mal sucked her nipple harder while playing with the other with her free hand, rolling the hardened nub between her fingers. After worshipping the princess’ breasts for a couple of minutes, Mal kissed her way down to her stomach until she made her way down to her pink and blue panties. With her fingers hooked to the waistband of the beautiful princess’s panties, Mal pulled them down to her ankles, displaying her trimmed womanhood. The purple-haired girl spread Audrey’s legs wide open, lifting them up so Audrey could hold them. Mal moved in between her legs and leaned down, taking a lick at her surgary sweet pussy, making Audrey shudder in delight.

“Mmm….” Audrey moaned.

Mal licked the outside of her thin pussy lips for a couple of times before running her tongue up and down her slit, enjoying the taste of her pussy, darting her tongue in and out of her wet hole. 

“God, Mal. That is so hot.” Ben said as Mal looked over at his direction and winked at him.

The purple-haired teen took her finger and rubbed Audrey’s hot box before slipping it inside her. The more she licked and fingered Audrey, the more louder she got. Mal added second and third finger inside Audrey and pumped harder and faster while giving her sensitive nub another tongue lashing, making her back arch and her toes curl. Her inner walls clench tightly around Mal’s finger, indicating that she was about to cum.

“Mal, I’m gonna cum!” Audrey cried out, gripping the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white.

The beautiful princess came hard all over Mal’s fingers and all over her tongue with her sweet and sticky love juices. Mal eased her fingers from out of Audrey’s enchanted hole and lapped up the rest of her juices with her tongue, making Audrey shudder in delight. After licking up Audrey’s sweet nectar, Mal kissed her way back up to Audrey’s lips and kissed her, making her taste herself all over her lips.

“Wow, that was amazing…” Audrey said, giving Mal another kiss.

“I knew that you would enjoy it.” Mal said as her and Audrey looked over at Ben, who was trying to break from his bonds. “Looks like Benjamin needs some attention now.”

“Let’s give it to him.” Audrey smirked.

Mal and Audrey crawled on their knees over to Ben. Audrey caressed Ben’s cheek and gave him a big, long passionate kiss while Mal began to rub his erect member for a bit, then leaned over and ran her wet tongue up and down his shaft and gave the tip of his cock a kiss. Audrey stopped kissed Ben and joined Mal as the two began to kiss and lick his cock. Ben moaned as Mal and Audrey ran their tongues up and down Ben’s shaft. Their tongue met up to the tip of his cock as the two of them began to make out passionately with his cockhead trapped between their soft and supple lips. Ben moaned loudly from the hot feeling, it was hard enough to try to keep himself from cumming on their faces right now.

Mal and Audrey stopped making out as Mal stripped out of her bra and panties and climbed on top of Ben in the 69 position. With her pussy hovering over his face, Ben leaned up and began to lick her pussy while Mal took his tip in her mouth and sucked hard while Audrey starts licking his scrotum, taking one of his balls in her mouth and sucked gently.

“Oh, fuck.” Mal moaned, taking Ben’s cock in her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while making eye contact with Audrey, who was busy licking and sucking his balls.

Ben darted his tongue in and out of Mal’s pussy, swirling it around her clit while she bounced her ass up and down on her boyfriend’s face while he moaned into her pussy. Mal stopped sucking on Ben’s cock as Audrey took a hold of Ben’s cock while the purple-haired teen released him from his bonds and straddled his face. 

“Ride my tongue, baby.” Ben moaned as Mal starts riding his tongue.

Audrey took Ben’s erect member in her mouth, taking more of him into her mouth while caressing his balls. Ben kept licking and sucking Mal’s hot dripping pussy. Mal always loved how Ben was at oral sex. She knew that she wasn’t going to last long Mal watched and smiled at the sight of Audrey sucking her man’s cock. The beautiful princess bobbed her head up and down, making those cute little gagging noises every time when his cock is pushed past her gag reflex.

“Let me taste Mal, Benjamin.” Audrey said.

Ben stops licking Mal’s pussy as she got into the squatting position while Audrey positioned herself over him and started to lick her clit while Ben starts licking her tight little asshole.

“Oh, my God that feels so good.” Mal moaned and giggled at the same time.

The purple-haired teen gripped the headboard as she enjoyed the feeling of two tongues entering both of her holes. Mal began to gyrate her hips at a steady pace as Audrey shoved her fingers into her pussy, pumping harder and faster.

“Cum for us, Mal. We want you to cum right now.” Audrey said before kissing Mal once more.

Mal moaned and exploded all over Audrey’s fingers. The beautiful princess slowly eased her fingers from out of Mal while the handsome prince stops rimming her. Mal collapsed on the bed to try to catch her breath while Audrey brought her fingers to her mouth, making her taste her own juices. After recovering from her incredible orgasm, Mal laid down on the bed with her legs hanging from the edge of the bed while Ben spreads her legs wide open and positioned himself in front of her while Audrey positioned herself over her.

“Kiss me, Benjamin.” Audrey said as Ben leaned in to kiss her while she straddled Mal’s face.

The handsome king slid his cock up and down Mal’s dripping wet snatch to tease her for a bit, making her whine desperately for him to be inside her. A mischievous yet naughty smirk appeared on Ben’s face as he slaps his cock against Mal’s pussy as she continued to whine while licking Audrey’s pussy. Ben stops his playful teasing on Mal and slowly slid his thick cock inside the purple-haired girl, making her hiss in response. Ben began to thrust at a slow and steady pace while he watched Audrey riding her face.

The beautiful princess moaned loudly as Mal sucked on her clit and teased her hole while watching Ben’s cock sliding in and out of her cunt. The purple-haired girl dipped her tongue in and out of Audrey’s pussy, making the beautiful princess’ eyes roll in the back of her head when she felt Mal’s fingers enter her vagina. Ben stopped fucking Mal nice and slow and decided to kick it up a notch by increasing his thrusts. Mal clung onto the bed sheets tightly till her knuckles turned white.

“Mmm, fuck me hard Ben.” Mal moaned out while finger-fucking Audrey’s tight snatch while sucking on her clit.

That was when Ben started to go to town on Mal.

He was giving it to her hard and hard she was going to get. The handsome king released some of his animalistic grunts. His “inner beast” came out to play as he continued to jackhammer into Mal. He moved his perfect hand down to Mal’s sensitive clit, rubbing it with his thumb to make her experience her full-on release.

Ben, Mal and Audrey’s moans intensified as Audrey’s body started shaking as her orgasm ripped through her. Ben gave Mal a few more good hard thrusts until Mal squirts her juices all over his cock. Audrey climbed off of Mal’s face and shared a kiss with her while they both look at Ben, who was busy unleashing his inner beast on Mal until he felt himself ready to explode.

“I’m gonna….I’M GONNA CUM!” Ben shouted out.

With that final thrust, Ben pulled out of Mal and stroked his cock furiously, releasing a howl as he fired off shot after shot of his creamy white cum all over Mal’s stomach. Mal bit her lip gently and moaned softly as she felt her boyfriend’s cum landing on her body. Audrey smirked as she licked up some of Ben’s cum from off of Mal’s body, then licked her way up to the purple-haired girl’s nipples, teasing it for a bit before sharing Ben’s cum with her in a heated make-out session.

“God, that is so hot.” Ben said, watching Mal and Audrey making out with each other.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, babe.” Mal said.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mal.” Ben said, smirking at Mal and Audrey.


End file.
